bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:10X Kamehameha
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Kenpachi Zaraki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 04:48, February 2, 2010 Gin You are entirely misunderstanding the situation here. You make several assumptions in your argument. You assume that Gin told Aizen exactly what he told Ichigo. There is no proof of this. You assume that we are not a credible source yet we reference everything we write. We make it our business to know Bleach. By your name, I am guessing you are from the dragonball wiki. It is obvious that you do not know Bleach as well as we do then if your focus is another wiki. When we write something on an article, it is the truth as dictated by the manga and/or the anime in cases that fit our Anime policy. Gin gave a clear description of the length and speed of his Bankai. He later told someone else, whose original conversation with Gin we did not get to see, that he had lied about the length and speed to HIM. There is no proof that he lied to Ichigo. Therefore, we go with what was shown and told and that is what is on the article. We do not allow speculation on articles and saying that Gin lied to Ichigo is speculation. As well, the way in which you have gone about this has been extremely rude. If you disagree with something we have here, so be it but to say that you will go to other channels and tell them that we are wrong is just plain rude. If you want to discuss something, do so civilly-- :Um, I don't think you read what I wrote. I said, "I'm not considering the conversations with Ichigo and with Aizen as the same, I'm inferring that Gin spoke with Aizen previously, since that's what you said." When you say, "You assume that Gin told Aizen exactly what he told Ichigo," sends me the message that you care more about me being wrong than you do about the correctness of the information. I'm not saying I'm correct, and in fact I conceded the point already, but if you were going to reply to my statements, you should have read them all first. :Now let's talk about rudeness: :*'"You assume that Gin told Aizen exactly what he told Ichigo. There is no proof of this."' - Hmm no, I said the opposite. Please read before replying. :*'"It is obvious that you do not know Bleach as well as we do."' - It's obvious? Really? If it were to turn out that I was incorrect about a single quote, it would be obvious to you that every editor on this site knows more about Bleach than me? :*'"Extremely rude"' - No polite request for civility, just an immediate jump to extremely rude. Thanks a lot. :*'"just plain rude"' - If i didn't get the message from your last sentence, I surely got the point here. :*'"If you want to discuss something, do so civilly."' - Yup, three sentences in a row about how rude I am. The very definition of civility to a new user. :So in conclusion, please reflect on what you've just done: completely scare off a new user who just had a question about one line. -- 10X Kamehameha ::New user you say? Not according to your join date and contributions which showcase that you brought up another already debated and solved issue on Yammy's talk page and once we gave you the clear proof, you said it was just a technicality. You knew when to give up then but you do not know how to now. If you are scared off, so be it but you asked about the line, were given the answer, debated, proved wrong again, continued and finally Salubri had the sense to just close the topic. If you are not saying that the two conversations are the same then your point is moot as that conversation with Aizen is the only thing that could contradict Gin's statements to Ichigo if they were the same. Otherwise you are just assuming Gin randomly lied to Ichigo which goes against our Speculation policy. I highly suggest you read our Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy.-- Before today I had 7 edits, and I haven't edited here in a year. Whether by inexperience or unfamiliarity with current goings on, I'm new. Um, I don't think you read what I wrote. I said, "In any case, I'm satisfied with the issue," and "I am satisfied with the above topic." When you say, "You knew when to give up then but you do not know how to now," it sends me the message that you care more about me being wrong than you do about the correctness of what you are saying. Also, why did you replace the comment I tried to delete? I noticed that you didn't do so when Salubri made a comment and deleted it. Furthermore, you abused your Rollback power in doing so, since it wasn't vandalism. I highly suggest you read Help:Reverting. Please delete my comment as it is unwanted by the author, applies to no one, and is irrelevant to the article. -- 10X Kamehameha :Sorry for butting in. Kamehameha, I think the problem is that you edited a closed discussion. God apparently thought what you said is legitimate or something, and closed it. But closed discussions cannot be edited further. Anyway, as long as you're sorry for how rude it might have sounded, which came across more to me as disappointment, I think you'll be ok. Anyway, it looks like God understands, since it's not already back. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 02:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh yeah, and one last thing. God usually means well, but sometimes comes across as a coldly imperious to editors he doesn’t know well, which gives people the wrong idea sometimes. It happened to me, and I got the wrong idea. So don’t take it personally. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 02:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the comments. See, I get what you mean about editing a closed topic, but that's actually not what happened. If you check out the page history, it went like this: 1. I made the comment. 2. I deleted the comment. 3. Godisme added my comment back in. 4. Godisme closed the topic. 5. I delete, he adds back in, etc. So as you can see, I actually removed it before the discussion was closed, which makes Godisme's motives a mystery to me :< (maybe he should use edit summaries like I was doing). So what's fun on here, are there any good forums? 03:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Closed Discussions This is a warning. It does not matter if you are the only contributor to a discussion. Once it is closed, do not touch it. It remains on the talk page. Do it again and you will be blocked from editing.-- :Actually, I removed it before it was closed. Check the history and please stop harassing me. 04:10, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::And I added it back in and closed it as it should be. You brought it up, it stays up. I am not harassing you, I am doing my job on this wiki as a member of the policy and standards committee. Now leave it.--